<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blues and Browns by Violettavonviolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507765">Blues and Browns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet'>Violettavonviolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Language, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, does this count as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you dye your hair, your soulmate’s hair color changes as well and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them because you just woke up with your hair colored like a rainbow and it’s your first job interview at a prestigious company what the fuck. Oh, and your best friend just took a picture to post online and wait—what, how many likes is that?</p>
<p>Or: <br/>Bucky woke up with blue hair and this might just ruin his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blues and Browns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.. <br/>inspired by this blog: https://aupromptscollection.tumblr.com/post/137184866535/soulmate-au-story-ideas</p>
<p>Hey y‘all, i didn‘t pots on Sunday and now  im a day lateBut you know what, who cares?? Also im going on vacation on Monday so im very stressed rn but injustice had to write this, its amazing and i loved the prompt, also i am just a sucker for soulmate aus. Anyway, i have exactly zero time rn, so im not going to write much here. We will read again tomorrow or on Friday, have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky very nearly screamed when he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair had lost its usual brown color in favor of a garish blue. Bucky knew for a fact that it hadn‘t been that color the night before and groaned. It seemed like his soulmate somehow got his hair dyed overnight. Annoyed he massaged his temples already feeling a headache starting. </p>
<p>Usually he would probably have laughed it off and dyed his hair back the same day but today that wasn‘t a possibility. Why did it have to happen on the day of his Job interview? He had waited forever to get an invitation for the interview, Stark industries was a large company and it was honestly a miracle that they were interested in Bucky at all. This was going to make a horrible first impression! Clearly his soulmate hated him. Not that Bucky had any clue who his soulmate was but that didn’t matter right now. He had already woken up late and was now in a rush. Traffic was going to be a bitch in the morning especially when driving from Brooklyn to Manhatten. <br/>He quickly dressed and went up of the door right down the hallway towards the kitchen he shared with his roommates. Steve was already gone teaching at his new Highschool, but Clint was eating his cereal at the table. <br/>When he looked up he very nearly spit out his entire spoonful of food and started laughing like the asshole that he was. </p>
<p>“What is that?“ he sputtered and Bucky sighed, “My soulmate decided that it‘s the perfect time for a makeover, what do ya think this is?“</p>
<p>His accent came out when he was annoyed but currently Bucky coouldn’t give less of a shit. He just wanted to get his Job interview done and hopefully score the job although he seriously doubted it, considering his lack of higher edition and the new color.</p>
<p>Clint had whipped out his phone and the tell tale clicking of the phone’s camera could be heard. <br/>“Just wait until I‘ve posted this, I bet it‘s gonna go viral.“ Clint murmured under his breath and Bucky knew he should probably say something about it but he could honestly not be bothered right now. “Whatever“, he grumbled and snatched a banana, starting too peel iron the way out of the door. HHe was done when he arrived at his motorcycle. </p>
<p>The actual drive wasn’t as bad s Bucky had thought and he thankfully arrived on time. He felt a little insecure in his best jacket and jeans waiting between all these men and women dressed in suits. Especially with his metal arm he couldn’t help but stand out. But before he could change his mind and walk right back out of the elegant tower, his name was called out. <br/>A secretary pointed him at a door which Bucky politely knocked on and entered after hearing a ‘Come in‘. </p>
<p>A man by the name of Coulson, as he introduced himself, conducted the interview and after a little bit of smalltalk the man finally said something about the thing Bucky had dreaded until then. “So, Mr. Barnes, I see your hair is a rather striking color, isn‘t it?“ Bucky laughed a little, nervously. “Yes,you old describe it as that. I assure you this is not my own making but rather my soulmates. <br/>I woke up like this.“ <br/>Coulson nodded with a sympathetic smile, “I understand rather well, my own soulmate has had a few rather difficult colors over the years. Have you met yours, yet?“<br/>Bucky shook his head, “No, sadly I have not.“ Coulson nodded but left it at that going back to more business related questions. </p>
<p>Finally after three quarter of an hour, Bucky exited the room with a good feeling. His hair hadn‘t been an issue and Coulson sounded genuinely interested in him. With a little it of luck he might even have a chance of getting the job. He had to stop himself from whistling more then once on the way downstairs and was already in the middle of the entry hall when he heard a ‘Wait!‘ from behind. Startled, he turned around to see a woman with red hair walking towards him. </p>
<p>Only a second later she towered in front of him in heels that made him a tiny bit afraid of her. You shouldn’t be that elegant in heels that high, he had walked in a few pairs of his own and he had always struggled keeping his balance. “Is there an issue, Miss?“ She gave him a curt nod, and Bucky straightend a little, a reflex from the army. “Yes, I coulddn‘t help but notice the color of your hair.“ He blushed a little, embarrassed. “Yes, you see my soulmate-“ but before he could explain it farther she held up a hand. <br/>“Just as I expected. Now,Mr?“ “B-Barnes, Bucky Barnes“ Se gave him an encouraging smile, “Well, Mr Barnes, i have somebody i think you would like to meet?“ </p>
<p>She began walking in entirely different direction and Bucky couldn’t help but follow her. She just had that air of authority around her that reminded him of the old days. When he caught up to her, he asked “Erhm, excuse me, miss?“ She turned towards him but didn’t stop walking. “Pepper Potts, at your service.“ He recoiled a little, this was the famous Pepper Potts, personal assistant of Tony Stark, the owner of this very company! “Yes, Miss Potts, where exactly are we going?“ The only response she gave him was a mysterious smile, and Bucky didn’t dare to ask more. He jus hoped she wouldn’‘t murder him, although it would surely be a joy to be killed by such a powerful woman. </p>
<p>The elevator went up and up and up, far higher than Bucky had ever been. Finally they arrived at their destination, level 108. TThey exited the elevator and Bucky was gaping. He had never seen something Ike this before. It seemed like he had just entered some alternate reality, everywhere were machines, lights were going on and off and blue screens were literally flying in the air. <br/>Miss Potts didn‘t seem impressed at all, and marched right into the middle of the, room? Laboratory? Lair? Workshop. “Tony, where the hell are you, I‘ve got someone you‘ve gotta meet.“</p>
<p>Suddenly from the darkest corner of the room a person emerged, oil on their cheek and a very famous goatee around the mouth. This man, Tony Stark, however had another very stunning feature. And Bucky wasn‘t talking about the mans behind, although that was a glorious sight as well. No, the man had bright blue hair, the same shade as Bucky himself was sorting. </p>
<p>He felt like his brain was short-circuiting, this didn‘t mean what he thought it meant right? Right? <br/>At least Stark was having just as much of a confused breakdown as he had. A quiet coughing few his attention back to Miss Potts once again “Tony, this is Bucky Barnes, Bucky, this is Tony Stark. Bucky please tell Tony when you got your new color“ Buck blushed a little at the attention he got from two of the most important people in the world. “I just woke up like this today.“ <br/>Miss Potts gave Stark a pointed glare. </p>
<p>“Have you put two and two together yet, genius?“ Tony nodded slowly, and walked towards Bucky. He stopped with about a foot of space between them. </p>
<p>“So Soulmates, huh“ his voice was melodic, and Bucky could see himself falling in love with that man. Blue eyes met brown once, and Bucky nodded. </p>
<p>“Soulmates“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! Any prompts, ideas or nanything else you might like to tell me?  Ten ppls lave a comment down below i will write a prompt within two weeks by i am very bored. <br/>I‘ll (hopefully) post again tomorrow, <br/>Bye, <br/>Vio</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>